The Beginning of Miki Tsubaki
by MikiTsubaki
Summary: Miki Tsubaki is a 7 year old ninja living in a little ninja town. But some unexpected turn of events will change her life. Don't expect that this story will be entirely cheery and happy, because life can be that cruel to some people...
1. Ch 0: Maybe Should Read or Not

**Hey, hey! Miki Tsubaki here! And I am the main character if you didn't know who was talking… So, this story is through MY EYES ONLY! No one else… And so basically, this is an autobiography of my life…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MANDATORY IF YOU ARE A <strong>__**FIRST TIME READER**__**!**_

_**BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY READ THIS!**_

Ok… a little tad-bit background information on ninjas…

(OKAY! I know this is so weird, but this is in MY FANTASIES! .

Not yours! Got that? Good… :P)

And no, this is not Naruto… Sorry Naruto fans reading this, but _this_ has "my ideas" written all over it…

Okay… Anyway…

About Ninjas:

**Age**  
>Ninjas have been here a lot longer than you think…<p>

And we will _always_ be here.

**Background**

Ninjas are a fairly peaceful group of people, has a history of having a unique style of fighting, living, and speaking.

What I mean of speaking? (you say)

I mean like, why would ninjas openly talk in the human world about ninja matters…

And so the "Special, Ultra Cool Ninja Language That No Human Would Ever Understand" has been formed to relieve those matters!

Our history is only passed down by ninjas to ninjas, sorry to you humans out there… :P

**Community**

Ninjas either live along in the "human world" (of course they wouldn't tell humans, look in RULES section) or live in a ninja village.

The ninja village is closed off to humans by illusionists, so that the village would be protected by any curious human walking through a forest. (Most ninja villages are in a forest). If a human were to get near a village, they might as well be in Alice in Wonderland, and maybe come out with a messed up brain. Hey, we keep no promises that you will come out just fine.

All ninjas are in what is called the "N Network" ("N" for "N"inja Network), which is an international organization made by and only for ninjas. The N Network IS THE ONLY connection to ALL ninjas around the world. The N Network consists of many branches that contain: famous idols/actors/actresses, great businesses, etc. We have most of what our human audience tends to like.

The N Network administration is THE MOST POWERFUL ninjas around the world.

Don't think that they will hesitate to kill you if you had spilled the beans. Their identity is unknown (because you never know who is out there with… the Death Note! Jk, jk) for safety reasons only.

Yes the N Network administration KNOWS EVERYTHING. They are the ones keeping track of which ninja goes where/does what/says anything/meet with who/when they leave. They even know everything about me! (I know it may sound stalkerish… but, it is only the admin who knows)  
>Remember, they must know for SAFETY REASONS ONLY!<p>

**Lifestyle**  
>Basically live the same lives as humans. As in: go to school, have a job, etc.<p>

**Fighting Style**

Can fight the traditional way, with knives (not kitchen). Or they have ONE "special" power of the natural elements: fire (can also have lightning), water (include mist and ice), earth, and air.

Or even have a choice of weapon (usually ninjas have one weapon).

**Rules**

(Of course we have rules…)

Main Rules:

**1)** **DO NOT** expose to ANY humans who/what/when/where/why ninjas are around!

If you were to, lets just say ninjas EITHER can erase all your memories, I can't tell you, or I they will erase _my_ memories... But I can tell you that it includes: One's blood and a piece of paper or can give you something that will cause suffering for the rest of your life (yes that is worse than death).

**2) ALWAYS **bring your weapon with/near you. You never know who is going to attack you.

Yes, fights do occur (usually ninja vs. ninja) for ANY reason.

**3) If** you were to get stuck in a situationthat contains a "human" somewhere in it, write their names in your blood (meaning erasing their memory if you do it correctly) and run away as quickly as possible.

**EXCEPTION:** **IF** you were to be in connection with one or more human (and they know that you are a ninja), you MUST be on constant surveillance that they will not _spill_ the beans. Or you will be permanently cut off from the N Network. It is a safety precaution to any ninjas in any trouble.

**4) IF **a ninja were to fall in love with a human, they must be dedicated to that human and permanently cut off ANY connections with the N Network.

To cut off all contact ensures that you will not spread any information with a human. Just for safety reasons…

**5) IF **you are currently in the human world, it is MANDATORY that you MUST have an alias.

**EXCEPTION: IF** you have enough experience in the human world then you can use you _real_ name. (We hold no accountability if you get killed by the Death Note… XD)

Those are SOME of the BASIC rules that ALL ninjas should know…

**Threats**

The only threat I know to us ninjas are the "shadows". They are basically bodies without a soul, and they fight like nothing we have ever seen before. They are able to kill numerous ninjas, but there are the very few that are able to fight them off, and those are, of course, very strong ninjas. We do not, yet, know the cause of who sent them, since they are silent killers, who is controlling them? and the biggest question I have, how many are there? They are fear itself, because they kill ninjas in the goriest of fashion, and they never keep anything clean. We don't know if they are just targeting ninjas or humans alike. But we do know, the "shadows" try not to leave a single soul alive.

**Traits**

Ninjas have a greater capacity in the brain, meaning ninjas tend to remember more stuff than humans. (Don't ask me why I thought of this… I just do, ok?) If you do not, than you are basically screwed for life. (Why? 'Cause you need to remember all the responsibilities as a ninja, like remembering rules, and other important information that ninjas would remember).

Sometimes have one or finer senses, as in taste, hear, sight, etc.

Ninjas must be able to act, or you are also screwed for life because you cannot keep a secret, and so you will never be able to live alongside with humans.

Also, ninjas must be observant with their surroundings, be cautious wherever you go…


	2. Ch 1: Before That Day

_**Just Before ****That**** Day**_

… I just lay in my bed staring at the bleach ceiling of my room. The morning light peeked through my crystal clear window. The muffled sounds birds chirped happily outside, but inside I only heard my steady breaths. It was a cool morning, a bit chilly, with clear blue skies. My mind calculated as I scrunched up my face: _What day is it today?_

_Hmm… If I remember correctly, today is April 7, a Friday… _I thought._ But…_

Then I remembered. I shot out of my comfy bed and ran out of my room and darted into my sister's room, which was down the hall in our Japanese style house. The house was lifeless for my parents were still asleep, and the only sound in the house was my feet thudding against the cold wooden floor. I skidded to a halt behind my sister's door. I drew a breath, blinked at the plain, beige paper door, slammed it wide open and I basically acted like a baby chipmunk on crack around the heap of blankets in the middle of the dim room, that is out of reach from the sun, the walls occupied with colorful pictures and posters. The air inside rushed towards me, the scent of cinnamon lingered in the air from the left over cinnamon rolls we bought yesterday (my sister loves cinnamon rolls).

"Ne, ne! Onee-san! Aren't we going to your live concert today right? I am so exited! I can't wait how many fans you have this time! Oh you are not up yet? Well its almost time to go! Are you that tired? You should be exited though! Well, maybe not exited enough… Do you think I am exited?" I beamed up to my sister as she ruffled out from her mass of blankets, her long black hair all tanged and clumped, rubbing her eyes then yawned, and blinked once more.

She returned a smile at me, not the ones that are like I-have-no-idea-what-you-friggin-said-to-me-and-I-will-just-pretend-that-I-did kind, but a look in awe kind.

"Of course I am exited! I just want to save my energy tonight ok? You should to, or you will fall asleep during my concert!~" she returned and softly patted my head. _I love my sister more than anything in the world!_ I grinned. _She is always kind and would teach me everything!_

Oh… a little background on my older sister. My sister's name is Tsubaki, Kanoko. She is 14 years old, almost 15. While I am 7, almost 8!Occupation now is a very popular idol and actress across Japan, and stage name is Tsukimori, Kanoko. Her weapon is a six-foot long spear, and her power is ice making and illusions. For the Tsubaki clan, we are known to have water type abilities, which include mist, snow, illusions, and ice making. As for me, I am capable of (the same as my sister) ice making and illusions, and my choice of weapon is a 5-foot tall metal pole (stick as I would like to call it). Since she was always be my side, I have never seen her mad, cry, or even depressed. She would always support me whenever it is learning to use ice/illusions to random studies. Even though she had a busy schedule in the idol/actress/singing/being in the human world more times than I have, she would always make room for being with me (and always bring me gifts from the human world). Of course I have been to the human world (sometimes), but not as much as her! She can sing, act, play the piano and violin, cook, clean, and all that good stuff in between. And today's a main concert in Tokyo tonight at 6 PM.

Just as I was about to answer her, my mother called from the kitchen, turning on the stove to cook some eggs," Oi! Come out and at least have some breakfast before we go to the concert!"

"Yes, mom! We will come soon!" Kanoko hollered back, then looked at me. "We should get going, today will be a _long_day!" I simply nodded at her and followed her to the bathroom to brush our teeth.

* * *

><p><em>Okay…<em> I thought to myself. _I should have everything I need for now._ I stared at my bed, there laid 5 Giant Pocky packets (chocolate covered biscuits that is _awesomely good_, if you didn't know what they were), 2 bottles of water, about $50 loose cash, my cell phone, and my 5-foot tall "stick" (which could be retracted into a simple looking mini-spyglass). _Yep, I'm all set! _As I stuffed everything into my dark leather bag and rushed to the front of my house. It was a cool and crisp. Just noon and it can get chilly. Wearing a simple black T-shirt saying "I Heart My Band!", grey with blue stripes cardigan, and blue skinny jeans, _I think I'm good for today_, I nodded. I followed my family out onto the dirt path away from my little ninja town, that lead to the human world, containing millions of Kanoko Tsukimori fans.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch where you are putting all the props! Don't just stand there and stare at me! Put the clothes into Kanoko-chan's dressing room, you know that!" barked the tall brown-haired businesswoman with a high ponytail and a black dress. She basically pointed and scolded at most of the concert employees (which are all human). She sighed and facepalmed. When she looked up and saw my family and I walking towards her, she looked like all the stress disappeared. The businesswoman ran towards us, the clacking of her heels on the cold, granite floor.<p>

" Ah! Ka-no-ko-chan!~ I was waiting for _you_!" She leaped at each syllable and basically glomped onto my sister and stuck like a slug.

"Hello, Shiori." My sister answered with a slight smile on her face. And the "slug's" shining expression on her face told me not to disturb… "Oh! Good afternoon to you too, Miki-chan and parents!"

That was Shiori Yuki, my sister's manager. She is energetic, demanding, and yet optimistic. And yes, she is also a ninja, her element: wind. Her weapon, I have never seen (or even fight with anyone), so I don't know… She helped make Kanoko into a popular idol across Japan, and took her onto some international tours (like to Italy and America). She is 18, may be a bit young for a manager, but she can be the greatest person to be with!

"Good afternoon to you too, Shio-" I was cut off by a quick **Thwak! **Onto the back off my head, it stung like crazy as I held it! (I was supposed to say "Good afternoon, Yuki-san"). My mother stood behind me holding a paper fan (she keeps paper fans to whack people, don't ask why or she will whack _you_), glaring, and quickly changed her expression into an innocent smile. "I am _truly_ sorry about my daughter's rudeness, will you forgive us?" (Respect is _**big**_ on us ninjas!)

"It's okay, it's okay, don't worry about it! Calm down okay? Come with me and I will show you Kanoko-chan's dressing room." Shiori escorted us through a maze of filled with people (as in wandering fans, staff members, and some idols rushing to get ready), life sized posters of some idols (like Kanoko and others, good thing that she was disguised, or we would _never_ get through the concert hall), and gifts for idols (about 17 tub filled with fan letters/candy/plushies). We walked passed them and I just grinned.

And finally we reached the room that in front were more tubs (with fan letters and plushies) for Kanoko. "Okay, we are here!~" Shiori turned and smiled at us, she grabbed Kanoko by the wrist and dragged her in, "Come on Kanoko-chan! I have to get you ready. You can't just expect the clothing to come to you…" the last words muffled as the door closed. The last thing I saw before Kanoko disappeared was her I'm-sorry-but-I-have-to-go-now face looking straight at me.  
>My heartbeat picked up as I navigated through the crowded hallways (without my parents… Why? 'Cause I am old enough to know what to do on my own! And I am 7 if your wondering!) into the aisles of people. <em>At least I got VIP ticket!<em> I thought as I walked even closer to the blank stage, passing tens of thousands expectant fans.

* * *

><p>I checked my phone once more, after already opened my second bag of Giant Pocky. When it displayed 6 PM, all the lights started to dim, and the crowd started to cheer for their favorite idol (so did I). Then suddenly the music turned on and bright spotlight pointed to the middle of the stage, revealing one tall, black haired girl wearing a short grey, frilly Lolita dress, black-and-white striped stockings, and a mini frilly, grey hat. (Guess who that was!)<p>

A group of boys, one row behind me, who had been cheering for Kanoko before the lights dimmed, went crazy! They all waved the few glow sticks in their hands and chanted "Ka-no-ko! Ka-no-ko!" all in sync. Which made me grin, on the inside, while I was dazzled on how many fans shouted her name. (Well, I have seen Kanoko on stage, on television at home because the concert was to far from home, a few times. But this is my first concert I have seen her, in my eyes!) I smiled happily and nibbled another pockey.

Kanoko danced on her light feet and sang, which seemed to keep the audience captivated. Her long, straight, black hair cascaded over her shoulders, the spotlight seemed to add a slight mahogany tinge to her hair, like an ebony waterfall. She sang one of her top selling song, _Monochrome Hear_ in her latest album, _Like a Marionette_. I was tempted to see how my illusions would affect human sight, so, I tried anyway.

Glitter, of all colors, seemed to descend out of nowhere. It covered the stage with its distracting hues. Then came the snowy tsubaki, which floated down like a feather and would dissolve in your hands (that wasn't an illusion, it was made of ice, and of course I made it!) with a slight touch. The audience roared with delight because of such finery they could touch. "Woah! That's _so_ trippy, man! Did you see this?" asked one of the teenage boys, behind me, after he tried to grasp the ice tsubaki. "Yeah, yeah! This is awesome!" said another who blowing a tsubaki back into the air.

_Kukuku,_ I laughed evilly on the inside. I kept concentrating on the stage so that one tsubaki would balance on Kanoko's little frilly hat. As it did, Kanoko noticed my doings and just smiled at me. (Hey, at least I didn't do anything destructive to the stage...) She continued her concert until the end.

* * *

><p>A few days after the successful concert… Kanoko received all of her fan mail, plushies, and candy. And the profit of Kanoko's concert was a little over $62,000 (the money came from <em>Like a Marionette<em> sales and VIP tickets to meet Kanoko in person). Hey… It may not seem like a lot of money, but… Multiply that number by 17 (10 in Tokyo, 5 in America, and 2 in Europe) concerts, and that total number is _just_ for concerts (not including the movies and albums sold over the years). And a tomorrow would be my eighth birthday. Yay!

I thought happily on how I would think of a perfect birthday party. (When there is a birthday, we party _big!_) Alone, I walked down the dirt path in the middle of a shopping strip, in my little ninja town that I love! _I should get my stuff before it gets dark! _I checked my watch that blinked 6:47 PM. Navigating toward my favorite candy shop, _Sweet Thangs! _That's where my sister and I would get _any_ pastry or candy (they have their connections on where to get all their inventory). When I walked in, the tall, orange haired man welcomed me.

"Welcome, little Miki-chan, what brings you here today?" asked the nicest storeowner in the world! (Yes the nicest, because whenever my sister and I would ever go to _Sweet Thangs!_, he would always bring us new products to sample on and ask our opinion of it) He brought me a tray containing some dried mangos. I took one and remembered which made me stopped chewing…

What happened before that morning: I hummed and skipped down the hallway of my house and stopped at my pantry. My sister was sitting at the table in her usual spot eating toast. My mom was making coffee for my dad, who was sitting reading the newspaper, _The Ninja Times_. I scanned the shelves… Wait what? I scanned again… Nothing… Now I was freaking out! "Kyaaa!" I yelped in fear. My parents jumped and looked at me, while my sister just sighed and nodded. She neatly put down her half eaten toast on her white plate, and said simply, "She is just freaked out because we jut ran out of pocky." My parents sighed.

Why is there such a big time gap in between this morning and the time at the store? Well, soon after that, I kept spazzing out. Looking for my money and clothing to go out to buy more pocky (yes, sometimes I go to desperate measurs to get some pocky), I got whacked at the back of my head, by my dad's arm, so hard that it knocked me out. "Hey, kiddo! You wanna come with me to buy you some pocky? Oh? Why are you sleeping at a place like this? Well, I guess I will ask you later…" (He does not know how to control his strength… _Still_ after all those years of ninja fights).

And when I woke up and looked at my watch, it blinked 6:30 PM. _What? It is this late already? I have to go now!_ So I rushed to get ready and ran out the door before I could see my dad… "I'm going now!" I yelled behind me as I slammed the door shut.

And back to the sweet shop. I facepalmed. "Are you alright Miki-chan?" the storeowner asked with a worried expression on his face. "I'm fine." I answered looking at him assuredly. I added, "I'm here because I needed to buy more pocky. Do you still have the Giant Pocky in stock?" (Well, I am a regular to this sweet shop, and the storeowner knows what I am usually there for: pocky).

He smiled and nodded, "Just one moment please…" his voice trailed off as he walked down a few aisles away. As I stood in the middle of Sweet Thangs, I examined through every detail. The mahogany shelves filled with perfectly packed ready-to-eat cinnamon rolls (my mouth watered and I swallowed) and other assorted pastries, the neatly stacked chocolate bars behind the sparkling clean register, the many aisles of foreign candy that I always wanted to buy (but I bought pocky instead), and the smell of pure sugar being made in the back room from sugar cane.

The storekeeper came back with about 5 Giant Pocky in his arms. I Looked up delightedly and poured my money onto the same counter with the register. Once I had my "goods" I skipped happily home on my way home. I checked my phone and looked up to the cotton candy colored sky. I grinned, "Well, I have time to waste!~" I skipped towards the north of my village, coming to the edge leading to the human world and stopped when I reached a river.

I took a few lungfuls of the fresh, cool air and looked around. Everything from the tallest trees to the fish splashing in the river was painted in the glowing rays of the sun. It looked magnificent through my eyes when I grew a gentle smile and sat next to the banks on the cool, damp rocks. I sighed and placed my head onto my knees, stared at the gleaming river of gold, and reached out my right hand to set it in the icy water. I watched as the curious, small fishes brushed passed my hand, sometimes weaving though each finger. I giggled as some fishes nibbled on the tip of my fingers, hoping that it was food, "Pfft, that tickles! Haha!" I twitched my fingers trying to pet their curious heads, but sadly, the sudden movement startled them all and dashed away along the other side of the rushing river. _Hmm..._I sighed and my mouth quirked. I slowly rose to my feet, brushing off the pebbles on my clothing. I watched the scenery turn from gold to a sad indigo. I sighed once more and walked home. "I'm back", I lazily said as I trudged through the warm hallways to my room. "Oh, welcome back Miki-chan!" my mother warmly greeted as she walked passed with a basketful of laundry to fold. I only nodded, passed my sisters room (which she left her door wide open for the world to see) and saw a glimpse of my sister listening to music while looking at the lyrics. I saw her bobbing her head and her humming to the beat, that made me grin. I reached my dark bedroom and plopped onto my comfy bed. I sighed and snuggled the pillow tighter as I heard my dad bursting with laughter while watching his favorite comedy show. Even him sitting and watching on the other side of the house, I bet the neighbors could hear him, but that was normal since he did that too many times to be unusual. I smiled and went to sleep early at 8:14 PM. I sighed and thought what kind of party will be awaiting for me tomorrow…

* * *

><p>I didn't know what woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, yawned, and looked around my room. My tangled hair covered my eyes, but I am sure that it wasn't morning, yet. I checked my phone, which was right next to my bed, and saw it blinking 2:39 AM. Then I heard it again, scaring me enough to drop my phone. <strong>Crack! Katan! <strong>_Hm? That sounds like my train of thought just crashed and burned… Wait thats not it but… Wood?_ I rubbed my eyes once more and peered around my neat, square room. Nothing happened inside, but _what is outside_? I threw my blanket away from me and stood up, wobbled to open my door to go out, and I smelled something funny (not funny, Haha, but funny, peculiar)… It smelled… **Sniff**… Like burning wood… What?

Then I really began to worry… _What's going on outside?_ I ran though the dark corridors of my house. I couldn't hear anything going on inside my house other than my hard breathing and the thudding of my bare feet. "Where _is_ everyone?" I wondered aloud while scanning the house for anything else that was living. As I passed by one window, I saw from my peripherals, a not-so-welcoming orange glow. I stopped on my tracks and gasped. My eyes widened, sweat already covering my body, and I could hear my heart beating faster. I darted to my front door and opened it as wide as I could and stopped. The cold air rushed passed me as I just stared. Just outside my door looked like all heck was just about broke lose from the bottom depths of fear.

Everywhere I see was either: the forest around was set ablaze, or the dark, crimson blood that covered the dirt pathways. I couldn't move a muscle as I saw the blood. And gasped at how the pools of blood looked never ending through the woods. Without thinking, I immediately ran towards the rest of my little ninja town, and breathed in a lungful of burnt ashes, as I got closer and gagged. There I found the most ghastly world anyone could ever see…

The giant fire roared around most of the ninjas of my town fighting against the "shadows" (as we would call _it_, they were silent people who wore ragged, black cloth and would fight ferociously without leaving a single living soul alive, and yes, that is a _huge_ problem for us ninjas). The great clash of ninjas contrary to "shadows", made me agitated, yet a bit nauseated. (Good thing I was hidden behind the dead trees and wearing a grey nightgown, or I would get caught in it). But looking away from the clash made me queasier as the terror stopped me. Bodies of ninjas' lay limp everywhere, and I literally do mean _everywhere_… The gore was endless, so you can't run away from the scene. The lifeless were all cut up to bits and pieces, intestines lay without their body, and heads lay around with fear all over their bloody faces, eyes wide and mouth agape.

When I was stepped aback, that's when I found _them_. My father's disfigured body with infinite gashes around his body and a long black stake impaled through his heart made him bleed to death. His face told me everything… His face in total pain and fear of losing something precious to him, and tear-streaked face, eyes and hand reaching for something… I traced towards what he was looking at and saw. I wish I hadn't. There laid my mother chopped up to little bits, and I started to choke up because of the sight and smell of pure blood. Her face seemed to be calm, assuring my father that she is fine, but also had a tear-streaked face because she would leave my sister and I alone. My sight began to blur as I fell next to my parents, both lifeless, trying to fight back tears.

Then at that moment, I felt a cool breeze (not the one you would feel during the day when its chilly, but I mean ice cold), jumped up, and quickly wiped off my tears. I can feel where that person is fighting with one of the "shadows", and so in pure desperation I wanted to help someone. Then the next thing I knew after sprinting towards that person using ice, I found my sister running out of steam, gasping for air, while the "shadow" shifted in distorted movements, seeming to be mocking her. Her tangled hair covered her eyes, but when she saw my concerned look, her eyes widened. Even though Kanoko was about 20 feet away, I could clearly see her mouth tremble, bite her lip, then mouthed one word that made her choke up in tears. "Run…"

Then her eyes shot back to the "shadow" and it stopped and cocked its head. She leaped onto it while forming an ice spear to stab its stomach. But it dodged and lunged toward her to scrape her neck and quickly she tilted her neck to one side. As she got closer and closer to the shadow, and when she was one arm length away, she reached out to grab the tarnished clothe on its face and ripped the mask off, to reveal the "shadow" identity.

And after being the first to reveal it's face, she just stepped back and dropped her hand that was still gripping the ragged clothe. My sister and I gasped at its friggin ugly, yet scaring the heck out of you, face. The face was dark and shriveled that looked asleep. You couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. So it was an already decomposed corpse, so the culprit was… The suspicious mark behind the corpses neck that seemed to have a violet glow. Then came a quick **Fwip!**

… _That does not sound good_… I thought. I kept holding my breath and probably already turned blue by now. Then, Kanoko turned to me with a shocked expression while holding her stomach, the blood stain growing. And I saw, the "shadow" must had sliced her stomach with it's long, sharp nails when she was taken aback at it's such ugliness. And I saw the last words that ever came out of her mouth, "Save yourself, Miki-chan…" and she slumped onto the ground, as I stood astonished, unable to move anything.

Everything seemed silent except of the ringing in my ears and my surroundings slowly dimmed. I looked down onto my bare feet covered in others blood. Warm tears fell as I stood dazed in my situation, and out from my peripherals, I saw the "shadow" saw me, the only one left alive, and tried to shoot towards me.

Adrenaline took ever my body as I rushed back into my house. Rummaged through my room to grab my "evacuation pack" (all ninjas should have an emergency pack whenever they go into desperate times… and this is one of them) containing a large amount of money, the keys to our "other" house in the human world (since my parents and Kanoko went into the human world more often the me, they bought a house for convenience), and my phone. I rushed out though my emergency exit from my room and darted through the woods and into the human world. My heart seemed to ache after seeing all the blood and fear from every one, even my family, as I clutched my chest.

Almost to the human world, just push a little more! I tried to run faster as my feet began to ache and slowed my speed, and then I heard a rustle against a nearby bush. I could sense the killing intention. I yelped and thought of anything that could be lethal, soon I formed ice spears, arrows, knives, and stakes all rushed toward the "shadow" that pursued me without my consciousness. I didn't mean to kill anything, I just wanted for it not to follow me, but that was a bit too late…

Once I reached the human world, the only safe haven was our second house that was located near Tokyo. (I have only been to that house once, which was when we first bought the house for convenience of Kanoko's concerts). I was able to retrace the directions to the house. Good thing that I was the only one running in the middle of night, like anyone would be suspicious for a 7-year-old to be running around the dark streets in blood covered clothing.

Finally when I reached the beige, two-story house (pretty normal looking huh?) that had the nameplate "Tsubaki", I rushed in, slammed the door, ran up the pitch-black stairs, and plopped onto the bed inside my light pink, square room. All I did for about 8 minutes was pour out my tears onto my white, linen pillow. My heart ached and muscles so soar that I couldn't get up. I struggled to stand up, but the warm tears kept flowing. I silently wandered around the dark house. I trudged down the dim lit hallways and ended up in my sister's room. I kept tearing up again, holding my chest as it felt like I was being crushed. Everything is so clean and organized in Kanoko's soft emerald room. And there lying on the desk to the right of me was: Kanoko's grey, frilly hat, from the last concert in Tokyo. I gripped onto my only memoir of my dear sister is now my precious treasure.

* * *

><p>After I took a warm shower, watching the water grow dark red from others blood and ashes that clumped onto by body, I walked down into the dark kitchen hoping to cheer myself up with something sweet to eat. Still clinging on to my sister's hat, I reached open the tall, white refrigerator and found a perfect, square, vanilla with strawberries on top and chocolate shaving cake. On top written with rainbow icing and hearts: Happy 8th Birthday Miki-chan!<p>

I pulled out the perfect cake with a dreary expression. _I see now. They wanted to celebrate my birthday here…_ I carefully sliced the cake into ¼'s and brought my portion onto a clean platter. I saw on the inside: cream, sliced strawberries, and chocolate shavings stuffed into the middle of two vanilla cake layers.

I brought the cake to the dark table, plopped down onto a seat, and sighed. _I wish I could see them once more. This isn't fair at all… _I looked up at the gloomy ceiling as my illusions took over the kitchen. The kitchen glowed with lights, streamers everywhere, and a large banner hung over my head as I leaned back in my chair with rainbow letters: Happy Birthday! And then I saw them all standing in front of me.

My family stood before me, smiling, wearing bright white dresses, it was so fancy and detailed that they might as well be angels. "Happy Birthday Miki-chan! You have grown so much before us, and you make us _so_ proud…" My parents said, and my mom tearing up as my dad assured her with a tight hug. My sister stood in front of them and nodded in agreement, then looked up at me. "By the way," Kanoko asked, still smiling, "Why didn't you save us so we could all be _here, together_?" Her expression changed into a dark, cold stare, as well as my parents.

I blinked in dismay. _I did not think of that_, I looked down and sighed… "I don't know…" I managed to answer and looked up at them, but something changed in the atmosphere. It grew cold and grim and the bright decorations disappeared. My family's prim dresses became tattered, bloody, and old. Their faces were cut up and muddy and chanted "Why, Miki-chan… Why?" As they walked toward me with grim faces, my parents nodding in disapproval and sister with a face with pure disgust.

I yelped in fear and tried to nullify the illusion. And everything was how it was, in a dark kitchen without any light. I heard their voices echo "Why Miki-chan, why?" in my head. I clutched my ears and as I heard their voices echo even clearer now the flood of memories came. Pictures of cut up people, faces of fear, screams calling out for help, pools of blood that seemed endless, and my family being killed, one by one by the "shadows". I clasped my mouth before I could scream out in despair, and slumped onto the kitchen table. I grabbed the fork right next to my untouched, perfect little slice of cake and took a bite. The sweet cream and fresh strawberries I tasted first, and then the subtle texture of vanilla and the chocolate shavings that seemed to melt tied it all together, the taste in harmony. I could taste the hard work my mother and sister put, and their love that bound our family together. I yearned for their presence, but may also hurt me. I began to tear up and dropped my fork that clattered onto the table. The cake was delicious and sweet, but not sweet enough to satisfy my broken, empty heart.

_They don't deserve to_ die... My mind protested._ No one does, so why life... Why does it have to be like this? Why am I the only one left in this empty world? Who knows. There is no answer since no one can find it. _My heart sank lower and lower. _I wonder how long I can keep my sanity intact. Or maybe turn into a human to forget all this. Or even... Sigh... I am to tired to do anything anyway. I can't do anything. I can't make a difference. I just can't..._

I sighed one last time and to tired to do anything. As I saw the morning sun peek out from the corner of the earth, and it lighting up the house with its bright, golden rays, I wished to know how my family was now… I brushed my tears off my swollen face and drifted off to what I thought was a never-ending nightmare, and hope to wake up soon…

That was the beginning to the many years of living in the human world and who knows how many more of living in darkness and despair…

**Just Before **_**That**_** Day**

… I just lay in my bed staring at the bleach ceiling of my room. The morning light peeked through my crystal clear window. The muffled sounds birds chirped happily outside, but inside I only heard my steady breaths. It was a cool morning, a bit chilly, with clear blue skies. My mind calculated as I scrunched up my face: _What day is it today?_

_Hmm… If I remember correctly, today is April 7, a Friday… _I thought._ But…_

Then I remembered. I shot out of my comfy bed and ran out of my room and darted into my sister's room, which was down the hall in our Japanese style house. The house was lifeless for my parents were still asleep, and the only sound in the house was my feet thudding against the cold wooden floor. I skidded to a halt behind my sister's door. I drew a breath, blinked at the plain, beige paper door, slammed it wide open and I basically acted like a baby chipmunk on crack around the heap of blankets in the middle of the dim room, that is out of reach from the sun, the walls occupied with colorful pictures and posters. The air inside rushed towards me, the scent of cinnamon lingered in the air from the left over cinnamon rolls we bought yesterday (my sister loves cinnamon rolls).

"Ne, ne! Onee-san! Aren't we going to your live concert today right? I am so exited! I can't wait how many fans you have this time! Oh you are not up yet? Well its almost time to go! Are you that tired? You should be exited though! Well, maybe not exited enough… Do you think I am exited?" I beamed up to my sister as she ruffled out from her mass of blankets, her long black hair all tanged and clumped, rubbing her eyes then yawned, and blinked once more.

She returned a smile at me, not the ones that are like I-have-no-idea-what-you-friggin-said-to-me-and-I-will-just-pretend-that-I-did kind, but a look in awe kind.

"Of course I am exited! I just want to save my energy tonight ok? You should to, or you will fall asleep during my concert!~" she returned and softly patted my head. _I love my sister more than anything in the world!_ I grinned. _She is always kind and would teach me everything!_

Oh… a little background on my older sister. My sister's name is Tsubaki, Kanoko. She is 14 years old, almost 15. While I am 7, almost 8!Occupation now is a very popular idol and actress across Japan, and stage name is Tsukimori, Kanoko. Her weapon is a six-foot long spear, and her power is ice making and illusions. For the Tsubaki clan, we are known to have water type abilities, which include mist, snow, illusions, and ice making. As for me, I am capable of (the same as my sister) ice making and illusions, and my choice of weapon is a 5-foot tall metal pole (stick as I would like to call it). Since she was always be my side, I have never seen her mad, cry, or even depressed. She would always support me whenever it is learning to use ice/illusions to random studies. Even though she had a busy schedule in the idol/actress/singing/being in the human world more times than I have, she would always make room for being with me (and always bring me gifts from the human world). Of course I have been to the human world (sometimes), but not as much as her! She can sing, act, play the piano and violin, cook, clean, and all that good stuff in between. And today's a main concert in Tokyo tonight at 6 PM.

Just as I was about to answer her, my mother called from the kitchen, turning on the stove to cook some eggs," Oi! Come out and at least have some breakfast before we go to the concert!"

"Yes, mom! We will come soon!" Kanoko hollered back, then looked at me. "We should get going, today will be a _long_day!" I simply nodded at her and followed her to the bathroom to brush our teeth.

* * *

><p><em>Okay…<em> I thought to myself. _I should have everything I need for now._ I stared at my bed, there laid 5 Giant Pocky packets (chocolate covered biscuits that is _awesomely good_, if you didn't know what they were), 2 bottles of water, about $50 loose cash, my cell phone, and my 5-foot tall "stick" (which could be retracted into a simple looking mini-spyglass). _Yep, I'm all set! _As I stuffed everything into my dark leather bag and rushed to the front of my house. It was a cool and crisp. Just noon and it can get chilly. Wearing a simple black T-shirt saying "I Heart My Band!", grey with blue stripes cardigan, and blue skinny jeans, _I think I'm good for today_, I nodded. I followed my family out onto the dirt path away from my little ninja town, that lead to the human world, containing millions of Kanoko Tsukimori fans.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch where you are putting all the props! Don't just stand there and stare at me! Put the clothes into Kanoko-chan's dressing room, you know that!" barked the tall brown-haired businesswoman with a high ponytail and a black dress. She basically pointed and scolded at most of the concert employees (which are all human). She sighed and facepalmed. When she looked up and saw my family and I walking towards her, she looked like all the stress disappeared. The businesswoman ran towards us, the clacking of her heels on the cold, granite floor.<p>

" Ah! Ka-no-ko-chan!~ I was waiting for _you_!" She leaped at each syllable and basically glomped onto my sister and stuck like a slug.

"Hello, Shiori." My sister answered with a slight smile on her face. And the "slug's" shining expression on her face told me not to disturb… "Oh! Good afternoon to you too, Miki-chan and parents!"

That was Shiori Yuki, my sister's manager. She is energetic, demanding, and yet optimistic. And yes, she is also a ninja, her element: wind. Her weapon, I have never seen (or even fight with anyone), so I don't know… She helped make Kanoko into a popular idol across Japan, and took her onto some international tours (like to Italy and America). She is 18, may be a bit young for a manager, but she can be the greatest person to be with!

"Good afternoon to you too, Shio-" I was cut off by a quick **Thwak! **Onto the back off my head, it stung like crazy as I held it! (I was supposed to say "Good afternoon, Yuki-san"). My mother stood behind me holding a paper fan (she keeps paper fans to whack people, don't ask why or she will whack _you_), glaring, and quickly changed her expression into an innocent smile. "I am _truly_ sorry about my daughter's rudeness, will you forgive us?" (Respect is _**big**_ on us ninjas!)

"It's okay, it's okay, don't worry about it! Calm down okay? Come with me and I will show you Kanoko-chan's dressing room." Shiori escorted us through a maze of filled with people (as in wandering fans, staff members, and some idols rushing to get ready), life sized posters of some idols (like Kanoko and others, good thing that she was disguised, or we would _never_ get through the concert hall), and gifts for idols (about 17 tub filled with fan letters/candy/plushies). We walked passed them and I just grinned.

And finally we reached the room that in front were more tubs (with fan letters and plushies) for Kanoko. "Okay, we are here!~" Shiori turned and smiled at us, she grabbed Kanoko by the wrist and dragged her in, "Come on Kanoko-chan! I have to get you ready. You can't just expect the clothing to come to you…" the last words muffled as the door closed. The last thing I saw before Kanoko disappeared was her I'm-sorry-but-I-have-to-go-now face looking straight at me.  
>My heartbeat picked up as I navigated through the crowded hallways (without my parents… Why? 'Cause I am old enough to know what to do on my own! And I am 7 if your wondering!) into the aisles of people. <em>At least I got VIP ticket!<em> I thought as I walked even closer to the blank stage, passing tens of thousands expectant fans.

* * *

><p>I checked my phone once more, after already opened my second bag of Giant Pocky. When it displayed 6 PM, all the lights started to dim, and the crowd started to cheer for their favorite idol (so did I). Then suddenly the music turned on and bright spotlight pointed to the middle of the stage, revealing one tall, black haired girl wearing a short grey, frilly Lolita dress, black-and-white striped stockings, and a mini frilly, grey hat. (Guess who that was!)<p>

A group of boys, one row behind me, who had been cheering for Kanoko before the lights dimmed, went crazy! They all waved the few glow sticks in their hands and chanted "Ka-no-ko! Ka-no-ko!" all in sync. Which made me grin, on the inside, while I was dazzled on how many fans shouted her name. (Well, I have seen Kanoko on stage, on television at home because the concert was to far from home, a few times. But this is my first concert I have seen her, in my eyes!) I smiled happily and nibbled another pockey.

Kanoko danced on her light feet and sang, which seemed to keep the audience captivated. Her long, straight, black hair cascaded over her shoulders, the spotlight seemed to add a slight mahogany tinge to her hair, like an ebony waterfall. She sang one of her top selling song, _Monochrome Hear_ in her latest album, _Like a Marionette_. I was tempted to see how my illusions would affect human sight, so, I tried anyway.

Glitter, of all colors, seemed to descend out of nowhere. It covered the stage with its distracting hues. Then came the snowy tsubaki, which floated down like a feather and would dissolve in your hands (that wasn't an illusion, it was made of ice, and of course I made it!) with a slight touch. The audience roared with delight because of such finery they could touch. "Woah! That's _so_ trippy, man! Did you see this?" asked one of the teenage boys, behind me, after he tried to grasp the ice tsubaki. "Yeah, yeah! This is awesome!" said another who blowing a tsubaki back into the air.

_Kukuku,_ I laughed evilly on the inside. I kept concentrating on the stage so that one tsubaki would balance on Kanoko's little frilly hat. As it did, Kanoko noticed my doings and just smiled at me. (Hey, at least I didn't do anything destructive to the stage...) She continued her concert until the end.

* * *

><p>A few days after the successful concert… Kanoko received all of her fan mail, plushies, and candy. And the profit of Kanoko's concert was a little over $62,000 (the money came from <em>Like a Marionette<em> sales and VIP tickets to meet Kanoko in person). Hey… It may not seem like a lot of money, but… Multiply that number by 17 (10 in Tokyo, 5 in America, and 2 in Europe) concerts, and that total number is _just_ for concerts (not including the movies and albums sold over the years). And a tomorrow would be my eighth birthday. Yay!

I thought happily on how I would think of a perfect birthday party. (When there is a birthday, we party _big!_) Alone, I walked down the dirt path in the middle of a shopping strip, in my little ninja town that I love! _I should get my stuff before it gets dark! _I checked my watch that blinked 6:47 PM. Navigating toward my favorite candy shop, _Sweet Thangs! _That's where my sister and I would get _any_ pastry or candy (they have their connections on where to get all their inventory). When I walked in, the tall, orange haired man welcomed me.

"Welcome, little Miki-chan, what brings you here today?" asked the nicest storeowner in the world! (Yes the nicest, because whenever my sister and I would ever go to _Sweet Thangs!_, he would always bring us new products to sample on and ask our opinion of it) He brought me a tray containing some dried mangos. I took one and remembered which made me stopped chewing…

What happened before that morning: I hummed and skipped down the hallway of my house and stopped at my pantry. My sister was sitting at the table in her usual spot eating toast. My mom was making coffee for my dad, who was sitting reading the newspaper, _The Ninja Times_. I scanned the shelves… Wait what? I scanned again… Nothing… Now I was freaking out! "Kyaaa!" I yelped in fear. My parents jumped and looked at me, while my sister just sighed and nodded. She neatly put down her half eaten toast on her white plate, and said simply, "She is just freaked out because we jut ran out of pocky." My parents sighed.

Why is there such a big time gap in between this morning and the time at the store? Well, soon after that, I kept spazzing out. Looking for my money and clothing to go out to buy more pocky (yes, sometimes I go to desperate measurs to get some pocky), I got whacked at the back of my head, by my dad's arm, so hard that it knocked me out. "Hey, kiddo! You wanna come with me to buy you some pocky? Oh? Why are you sleeping at a place like this? Well, I guess I will ask you later…" (He does not know how to control his strength… _Still_ after all those years of ninja fights).

And when I woke up and looked at my watch, it blinked 6:30 PM. _What? It is this late already? I have to go now!_ So I rushed to get ready and ran out the door before I could see my dad… "I'm going now!" I yelled behind me as I slammed the door shut.

And back to the sweet shop. I facepalmed. "Are you alright Miki-chan?" the storeowner asked with a worried expression on his face. "I'm fine." I answered looking at him assuredly. I added, "I'm here because I needed to buy more pocky. Do you still have the Giant Pocky in stock?" (Well, I am a regular to this sweet shop, and the storeowner knows what I am usually there for: pocky).

He smiled and nodded, "Just one moment please…" his voice trailed off as he walked down a few aisles away. As I stood in the middle of Sweet Thangs, I examined through every detail. The mahogany shelves filled with perfectly packed ready-to-eat cinnamon rolls (my mouth watered and I swallowed) and other assorted pastries, the neatly stacked chocolate bars behind the sparkling clean register, the many aisles of foreign candy that I always wanted to buy (but I bought pocky instead), and the smell of pure sugar being made in the back room from sugar cane.

The storekeeper came back with about 5 Giant Pocky in his arms. I Looked up delightedly and poured my money onto the same counter with the register. Once I had my "goods" I skipped happily home on my way home. I checked my phone and looked up to the cotton candy colored sky. I grinned, "Well, I have time to waste!~" I skipped towards the north of my village, coming to the edge leading to the human world and stopped when I reached a river.

I took a few lungfuls of the fresh, cool air and looked around. Everything from the tallest trees to the fish splashing in the river was painted in the glowing rays of the sun. It looked magnificent through my eyes when I grew a gentle smile and sat next to the banks on the cool, damp rocks. I sighed and placed my head onto my knees, stared at the gleaming river of gold, and reached out my right hand to set it in the icy water. I watched as the curious, small fishes brushed passed my hand, sometimes weaving though each finger. I giggled as some fishes nibbled on the tip of my fingers, hoping that it was food, "Pfft, that tickles! Haha!" I twitched my fingers trying to pet their curious heads, but sadly, the sudden movement startled them all and dashed away along the other side of the rushing river. _Hmm..._I sighed and my mouth quirked. I slowly rose to my feet, brushing off the pebbles on my clothing. I watched the scenery turn from gold to a sad indigo. I sighed once more and walked home. "I'm back", I lazily said as I trudged through the warm hallways to my room. "Oh, welcome back Miki-chan!" my mother warmly greeted as she walked passed with a basketful of laundry to fold. I only nodded, passed my sisters room (which she left her door wide open for the world to see) and saw a glimpse of my sister listening to music while looking at the lyrics. I saw her bobbing her head and her humming to the beat, that made me grin. I reached my dark bedroom and plopped onto my comfy bed. I sighed and snuggled the pillow tighter as I heard my dad bursting with laughter while watching his favorite comedy show. Even him sitting and watching on the other side of the house, I bet the neighbors could hear him, but that was normal since he did that too many times to be unusual. I smiled and went to sleep early at 8:14 PM. I sighed and thought what kind of party will be awaiting for me tomorrow…

* * *

><p>I didn't know what woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, yawned, and looked around my room. My tangled hair covered my eyes, but I am sure that it wasn't morning, yet. I checked my phone, which was right next to my bed, and saw it blinking 2:39 AM. Then I heard it again, scaring me enough to drop my phone. <strong>Crack! Katan! <strong>_Hm? That sounds like my train of thought just crashed and burned… Wait thats not it but… Wood?_ I rubbed my eyes once more and peered around my neat, square room. Nothing happened inside, but _what is outside_? I threw my blanket away from me and stood up, wobbled to open my door to go out, and I smelled something funny (not funny, Haha, but funny, peculiar)… It smelled… **Sniff**… Like burning wood… What?

Then I really began to worry… _What's going on outside?_ I ran though the dark corridors of my house. I couldn't hear anything going on inside my house other than my hard breathing and the thudding of my bare feet. "Where _is_ everyone?" I wondered aloud while scanning the house for anything else that was living. As I passed by one window, I saw from my peripherals, a not-so-welcoming orange glow. I stopped on my tracks and gasped. My eyes widened, sweat already covering my body, and I could hear my heart beating faster. I darted to my front door and opened it as wide as I could and stopped. The cold air rushed passed me as I just stared. Just outside my door looked like all heck was just about broke lose from the bottom depths of fear.

Everywhere I see was either: the forest around was set ablaze, or the dark, crimson blood that covered the dirt pathways. I couldn't move a muscle as I saw the blood. And gasped at how the pools of blood looked never ending through the woods. Without thinking, I immediately ran towards the rest of my little ninja town, and breathed in a lungful of burnt ashes, as I got closer and gagged. There I found the most ghastly world anyone could ever see…

The giant fire roared around most of the ninjas of my town fighting against the "shadows" (as we would call _it_, they were silent people who wore ragged, black cloth and would fight ferociously without leaving a single living soul alive, and yes, that is a _huge_ problem for us ninjas). The great clash of ninjas contrary to "shadows", made me agitated, yet a bit nauseated. (Good thing I was hidden behind the dead trees and wearing a grey nightgown, or I would get caught in it). But looking away from the clash made me queasier as the terror stopped me. Bodies of ninjas' lay limp everywhere, and I literally do mean _everywhere_… The gore was endless, so you can't run away from the scene. The lifeless were all cut up to bits and pieces, intestines lay without their body, and heads lay around with fear all over their bloody faces, eyes wide and mouth agape.

When I was stepped aback, that's when I found _them_. My father's disfigured body with infinite gashes around his body and a long black stake impaled through his heart made him bleed to death. His face told me everything… His face in total pain and fear of losing something precious to him, and tear-streaked face, eyes and hand reaching for something… I traced towards what he was looking at and saw. I wish I hadn't. There laid my mother chopped up to little bits, and I started to choke up because of the sight and smell of pure blood. Her face seemed to be calm, assuring my father that she is fine, but also had a tear-streaked face because she would leave my sister and I alone. My sight began to blur as I fell next to my parents, both lifeless, trying to fight back tears.

Then at that moment, I felt a cool breeze (not the one you would feel during the day when its chilly, but I mean ice cold), jumped up, and quickly wiped off my tears. I can feel where that person is fighting with one of the "shadows", and so in pure desperation I wanted to help someone. Then the next thing I knew after sprinting towards that person using ice, I found my sister running out of steam, gasping for air, while the "shadow" shifted in distorted movements, seeming to be mocking her. Her tangled hair covered her eyes, but when she saw my concerned look, her eyes widened. Even though Kanoko was about 20 feet away, I could clearly see her mouth tremble, bite her lip, then mouthed one word that made her choke up in tears. "Run…"

Then her eyes shot back to the "shadow" and it stopped and cocked its head. She leaped onto it while forming an ice spear to stab its stomach. But it dodged and lunged toward her to scrape her neck and quickly she tilted her neck to one side. As she got closer and closer to the shadow, and when she was one arm length away, she reached out to grab the tarnished clothe on its face and ripped the mask off, to reveal the "shadow" identity.

And after being the first to reveal it's face, she just stepped back and dropped her hand that was still gripping the ragged clothe. My sister and I gasped at its friggin ugly, yet scaring the heck out of you, face. The face was dark and shriveled that looked asleep. You couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. So it was an already decomposed corpse, so the culprit was… The suspicious mark behind the corpses neck that seemed to have a violet glow. Then came a quick **Fwip!**

… _That does not sound good_… I thought. I kept holding my breath and probably already turned blue by now. Then, Kanoko turned to me with a shocked expression while holding her stomach, the blood stain growing. And I saw, the "shadow" must had sliced her stomach with it's long, sharp nails when she was taken aback at it's such ugliness. And I saw the last words that ever came out of her mouth, "Save yourself, Miki-chan…" and she slumped onto the ground, as I stood astonished, unable to move anything.

Everything seemed silent except of the ringing in my ears and my surroundings slowly dimmed. I looked down onto my bare feet covered in others blood. Warm tears fell as I stood dazed in my situation, and out from my peripherals, I saw the "shadow" saw me, the only one left alive, and tried to shoot towards me.

Adrenaline took ever my body as I rushed back into my house. Rummaged through my room to grab my "evacuation pack" (all ninjas should have an emergency pack whenever they go into desperate times… and this is one of them) containing a large amount of money, the keys to our "other" house in the human world (since my parents and Kanoko went into the human world more often the me, they bought a house for convenience), and my phone. I rushed out though my emergency exit from my room and darted through the woods and into the human world. My heart seemed to ache after seeing all the blood and fear from every one, even my family, as I clutched my chest.

Almost to the human world, just push a little more! I tried to run faster as my feet began to ache and slowed my speed, and then I heard a rustle against a nearby bush. I could sense the killing intention. I yelped and thought of anything that could be lethal, soon I formed ice spears, arrows, knives, and stakes all rushed toward the "shadow" that pursued me without my consciousness. I didn't mean to kill anything, I just wanted for it not to follow me, but that was a bit too late…

Once I reached the human world, the only safe haven was our second house that was located near Tokyo. (I have only been to that house once, which was when we first bought the house for convenience of Kanoko's concerts). I was able to retrace the directions to the house. Good thing that I was the only one running in the middle of night, like anyone would be suspicious for a 7-year-old to be running around the dark streets in blood covered clothing.

Finally when I reached the beige, two-story house (pretty normal looking huh?) that had the nameplate "Tsubaki", I rushed in, slammed the door, ran up the pitch-black stairs, and plopped onto the bed inside my light pink, square room. All I did for about 8 minutes was pour out my tears onto my white, linen pillow. My heart ached and muscles so soar that I couldn't get up. I struggled to stand up, but the warm tears kept flowing. I silently wandered around the dark house. I trudged down the dim lit hallways and ended up in my sister's room. I kept tearing up again, holding my chest as it felt like I was being crushed. Everything is so clean and organized in Kanoko's soft emerald room. And there lying on the desk to the right of me was: Kanoko's grey, frilly hat, from the last concert in Tokyo. I gripped onto my only memoir of my dear sister is now my precious treasure.

* * *

><p>After I took a warm shower, watching the water grow dark red from others blood and ashes that clumped onto by body, I walked down into the dark kitchen hoping to cheer myself up with something sweet to eat. Still clinging on to my sister's hat, I reached open the tall, white refrigerator and found a perfect, square, vanilla with strawberries on top and chocolate shaving cake. On top written with rainbow icing and hearts: Happy 8th Birthday Miki-chan!<p>

I pulled out the perfect cake with a dreary expression. _I see now. They wanted to celebrate my birthday here…_ I carefully sliced the cake into ¼'s and brought my portion onto a clean platter. I saw on the inside: cream, sliced strawberries, and chocolate shavings stuffed into the middle of two vanilla cake layers.

I brought the cake to the dark table, plopped down onto a seat, and sighed. _I wish I could see them once more. This isn't fair at all… _I looked up at the gloomy ceiling as my illusions took over the kitchen. The kitchen glowed with lights, streamers everywhere, and a large banner hung over my head as I leaned back in my chair with rainbow letters: Happy Birthday! And then I saw them all standing in front of me.

My family stood before me, smiling, wearing bright white dresses, it was so fancy and detailed that they might as well be angels. "Happy Birthday Miki-chan! You have grown so much before us, and you make us _so_ proud…" My parents said, and my mom tearing up as my dad assured her with a tight hug. My sister stood in front of them and nodded in agreement, then looked up at me. "By the way," Kanoko asked, still smiling, "Why didn't you save us so we could all be _here, together_?" Her expression changed into a dark, cold stare, as well as my parents.

I blinked in dismay. _I did not think of that_, I looked down and sighed… "I don't know…" I managed to answer and looked up at them, but something changed in the atmosphere. It grew cold and grim and the bright decorations disappeared. My family's prim dresses became tattered, bloody, and old. Their faces were cut up and muddy and chanted "Why, Miki-chan… Why?" As they walked toward me with grim faces, my parents nodding in disapproval and sister with a face with pure disgust.

I yelped in fear and tried to nullify the illusion. And everything was how it was, in a dark kitchen without any light. I heard their voices echo "Why Miki-chan, why?" in my head. I clutched my ears and as I heard their voices echo even clearer now the flood of memories came. Pictures of cut up people, faces of fear, screams calling out for help, pools of blood that seemed endless, and my family being killed, one by one by the "shadows". I clasped my mouth before I could scream out in despair, and slumped onto the kitchen table. I grabbed the fork right next to my untouched, perfect little slice of cake and took a bite. The sweet cream and fresh strawberries I tasted first, and then the subtle texture of vanilla and the chocolate shavings that seemed to melt tied it all together, the taste in harmony. I could taste the hard work my mother and sister put, and their love that bound our family together. I yearned for their presence, but may also hurt me. I began to tear up and dropped my fork that clattered onto the table. The cake was delicious and sweet, but not sweet enough to satisfy my broken, empty heart.

_They don't deserve to_ die... My mind protested._ No one does, so why life... Why does it have to be like this? Why am I the only one left in this empty world? Who knows. There is no answer since no one can find it. _My heart sank lower and lower. _I wonder how long I can keep my sanity intact. Or maybe turn into a human to forget all this. Or even... Sigh... I am to tired to do anything anyway. I can't do anything. I can't make a difference. I just can't..._

I sighed one last time and to tired to do anything. As I saw the morning sun peek out from the corner of the earth, and it lighting up the house with its bright, golden rays, I wished to know how my family was now… I brushed my tears off my swollen face and drifted off to what I thought was a never-ending nightmare, and hope to wake up soon…

That was the beginning to the many years of living in the human world and who knows how many more of living in darkness and despair…


	3. Ch 2: A Little Sprinkle Won't Hurt

**ok, I know the reason of the memories are sickish...**  
><strong>-.-"<strong>

**But IDK! I had to think of something quick!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KHR characters, if I did, I would have MAJOR writers block right now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Little Sprinkle Won't Hurt…<strong>_

It has been a little over half a year since the trauma happened. My family was being killed one by one, and the odor of fresh blood being spilled, the endless crimson sea of the lifeless, and everything growing dim as if it were a dream. But it was reality, and I needed to face it. _No one will ever help me_, I depressingly thought and sighed. I sat and my back leaned against the cool wall as I hugged my knees tightly against my aching chest, on my comfy carpet floor in my pink floral wallpapered room, between my bed and tall, navy blue wardrobe. I looked up towards my vanilla ceiling thinking, _what should I do now?_ I looked down at my clothing, my sky blue T-shirt that said "Over The Rainbow, You Will Find Me", and my long coral pajama pants with printed cookies and hearts saying "I 3 Cookies!"

Around me were scattered novels, thick, textbooks, and papers filled with writing. I looked back down and stared at my thick books and sighed. _I will now review what I have learned this week._ " The answer for (x-6)(x+13) equals x2+7x-78… The area of this trapezoid with bases of 5 and 8, and the height of 7 is equal to 45.5 units2… And I have already written the entire book, _Alice in Wonderland_ in English." (The whole phrase I have said is in English). I looked passed the thick, dusty _Algebra_ and _Geometry_ textbooks, and reached to pick up the stack of papers that I wrote, _Alice in Wonderland_ translated to English and skimmed to proofread through one last time. I slapped the endless papers onto the floor and sighed once more.

_What day is it today?_ I helplessly thought as I looked out my open window that sat just above my neat, bleach bed. It was cloudy and gloomy outside without any birds happily chirping across the sky, but there were dead leaves that stirred in the wind. And I looked back onto my phone, which sat right next to me when I was studying. It blinked 11:47 AM, and below, December 28. _Oh, looks like I am not celebrating Christmas _this_ year…_ Just when I was dazed, someone knocked on my door. I still sat, not moving an inch and boringly said aloud (in English, hey, I am studying English a bit early ok? I just need more practice) "Roses are _red_, violets are _blue_. If you were smart, what would _you do_?" I closed my phone and laid it onto my little, jade coffee desk in the middle of my room, and folded my arms.

If it were a human at the door, this is what I would expect they would think if they heard me: _What the heck am I hearing? I guess there is just some crazy, old woman living in this house…_ Slowly walking away. But, if it were a ninja, that is a _whole other story_.

I waited a few second, still staring at my wide, open window, and sure enough, someone popped up on my window… "Hey Miki-chan! So you have read some of Shakespeare's work, huh? How have you been?" Shiori jumped into my room, still in business attire (which is black dress and tie, fake glasses, and high ponytail), and cheerfully asked. "I'm fine, Shiori-san, what's happening outside?" I said emotionless and could feel her wince with sympathy about my situation.

Soon after the incident happened, Shiori asked if I wanted to replace Kanoko (because some humans would notice is a sudden idol they loved disappeared), but refused. I simply answered that no one would replace Kanoko, if I were to, I would only be hurting myself, not the audience. Though I did agree to be a new idol, and so Shiori is working her magic to mold me to be the new-faced idol, and she thinks that later I would surpass Kanoko. Well, now, I am the-idol-in-the-making…

Going forward to now. "It's been well. Though the humans were shocked to know that Kanoko has now… Passed on," Shiori started tearing up, but quickly wiped them away, and pumped her fist into the air, "But it won't stop some fans from switching their favorite idols! And you, Miki-chan, under my wing, who knows where I will take you to go! I will make you even better than all those idols in the human world to aim for _number 1 idol!_" The background behind her seemed to brightly sparkle, enthusiastically, her face in triumph. I looked up at her with a slight admiration and clapped for her mini-speech.

She looked back at me with a saddened expression. _I wish I could help you through all this and stay with you, but…_ her face told me. I nodded, understanding, though she would _love_ to stay with me (like a second sister), but she was busy in the human world. Connecting with the N Network for me, explaining what has happened, and managing Kanoko's left over work, that is now booming.

"You know, Miki-chan, you haven't gone out much have you? You should, don't stay in this house too often, I want you to go outside. I saddens me if I don't see you happy someday…" Shiori finally said, I could hear her hesitant voice forcing each word out from her mouth, as she looked down at her black heels and shifted her weight. She didn't want to be imposing the wrong idea, but I understood her. "I understand that you don't want me to be lonely for the rest of my life," I answered monotonously, as she looked up into my blank eyes, "And I _should_ go outside someday…" I looked past her shoulder outside of my window, without emotions.

* * *

><p>"Miki..." I didn't hear a voice, but the words danced in front of me in the imminent blackness. There was no one else, but me in solitude. I floated, damp in the cold, but no wind blew. I couldn't move a muscle in the thick, stiff black emptiness. I couldn't see any light other than the bright white words that swayed in an imaginary whirlwind. And couldn't hear my deep breaths but only the piercing ringing noise. The only thing I could look at is the word "Miki." I tried hard to reach out, slowly my hand loosened from the emptiness, but suddenly, the words multiplied. The name was then accompanied my others like a swarm of bees. I could only make out some words: "I never knew", "Who would think...", "Why are you here?", "Solitude", "Like that would...", "voice", "death", "tears", "could it change?", and many others I tried to keep up. But it all occupied the space inside "Miki" and became muddled and murky crimson. it grew larger and larger, almost looking like it would go on forever. So dark and fearful it reminded me of that day...<p>

I came to my senses, jerked to sit upright, and gasped a few lungfuls of cool breeze. My eyes fluttered to make sure that I was i reality this time and relaxed my body, since I was damp with sweat and somewhat jittery. _Just a dream... Huh..._I sighed. I had too many nightmares that would only repeat and scare me even more than the last. I shuddered and brought my knees close to my scarred heart. I never received any warmth from anyone. I wonder if humans would be the same. My mouth quirked from side to side. Once when I am calmed, I extended my feet and leaned back to look up onto the bright white sky, full of clouds.

Sigh… Though I did agree to Shiori that I should go outside, I still have no idea what I should be doing right now. A few days passed since then. I checked my phone once again staring at the numbers that read 2:58 PM, and under, January 8. I sat on the rocky edge next to a waterfall. I wasn't to far from my home, just about a 5 minute walk away. I was about halfway from my little ninja town, which is now nonexistent. The safest place, other than my second house (that I am currently occupying), that I would go to (and I actually am right now) is the forest. I looked around at my surroundings, swinging my feet above the about a good twenty feet drop to the rocky, wet ground. The tall, dead trees (it is now winter) towered over me as the cold wind blew. I shivered in my grassy colored coat and my dark blue jeans. I lowered my white cap, which was my precious treasure in an illusion and kept it with me _everywhere_, so it covered my eyes (since I was in no good mood to see anyone). I used the forest to practice my illusions and my ice making. And of course I would set an illusion, so that anyone without a "special ability" will not get through to disturb me.

Though I had just finished practicing my illusions and ice making so that I could get stronger. I know I am not strong enough to protect anyone, I was useless and hep less back then... I looked down onto my empty, cold palms. Then I quickly thought. _My goal is to be the strongest ninja so that I could protect anything that is precious to me!_ I clenched my fists together and gaining my fighting spirit. Though it could only last so long, until I sighed again, looking up to the gloomy clouds that blocked the bright sun. _But, the thing is… What is precious to me when I just lost everything that was dear to me?_ Tearing up again and not noticing as the tears kept flowing and dropped onto my knees. Once I finally noticed a few seconds later, I thought… _Let's find out…_ I stared intensely at my surrounding scenery that seemed so calm and silent. But I am going to change that.

About a minute later, with my concentration reaching its limit. Around me, I returned the incident into reality again. The dark, harsh glow of the fire roaring with anger. The amber danced in the wind, looking like bright musical notes that will cause death wherever it went. The thick, muggy blood covered all around. And the screams of the helpless seemed to echo in the forest. And someone, in front of me being killed by the menacing "shadow". The "shadow" stabbed the person through its stomach, causing blood to splatter onto my face, with its long, muddy nails, but also scratched my right cheek. And that person was…

**Thud, thud, thud.** _Huh, the sounds of footsteps._ I quickly nullified my illusions into nothingness. _Ugh… I feel a bit lightheaded because of my concentration of who would… be precious… to me…_ I leaned over the edge and dropped off of the mini-cliff losing my consciousness. I could see my sight blurring and dimming. But when I saw the jagged rocks below me rush forward, I lazily pulled out my right hand and suddenly made an ice cushion that saved me, about two feet away from the ground. **Flop!** I landed back first and saw the icicles puff up into the air when I landed.

"Eh? I thought I saw something burn… Oh! A child fell!" I heard a boy say from the corner of the clearing, after the baseball bat clanged onto he hard, cold rocks (yes, I know what item it is by the sound or pitch). _And I thought you were a child_, I scolded on the inside with my eyes closed, because I was too tired to do physically. _Wait… I thought I put up a barrier… Well, I am too tired to check, so I hope that person will leave me alone. Meh._ I spat on the inside as I was calmed by the sound of the splashing waterfall. **Step, step, step.** I didn't pay attention to the kid who is now walking towards me… _Let's see if this is a human or not._ I thought, creating an extra cold breeze, which was a reflection of how I felt towards that _kid_.

"Huh? Look's like it's going to be cold today… Oh well! Haha!" the little boy looked around and shivered. _Winner, winner, chicken dinner! I found myself a lucky human…_ Now I was really annoyed. He kneeled beside me. _What am I? Sleeping beauty? Don't kid around before I friggin kill you… _"Hey!" he looked down at me and continued on, "Are you dead?" I snapped my eyes open and sat up immediately after he finished saying. "I am _not_ dead! I was trying to sleep!" I hissed at him, staring intensely, straight into his dark brown eyes, as if looking into his soul. Then I noticed that he was still in his baseball uniform, face smudged with dirt. "Haha! Your funny! Thank goodness, because I would be troubled if you were dead!" He said cheerfully, taking off his baseball cap, putting an arm behind to scratch his short black hair. I twitched, keeping my anger bottled up inside. Though I was in no mood to speak to anyone, just thinking of anger made my brain hurt as I swayed and winced in pain.

The kid looked at me and blinked, "Are you alright? And your face is smudged and pale! You don't look so fine…" He looked confused and had an idea, which made him have a creepy, cheerful grin that will make me punch him (someday). "Ah! I know what would make you feel better!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me back into the human world. I was too dazed to know what is happening.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew is that I stood in a sushi shop, while the kid disappeared into the kitchen. I was confused about my situation. <em>This kid dragged me into a sushi shop and thought I would feel better? Wow… You have some guts kid…<em> I twitched making my head spin again, and finally plopped down onto a wooden stool and sighed. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, hoping that my mind would relax.

_3… 2… 1… Observing Time!_ I snapped my eyes open wide to absorb all the information I could find. Scanning through the empty (because outside the door had a sign saying "Busy. Sorry, come back tomorrow!") space. Looking at the interior design from the wooden tables and stools to the variety display of sushi in front of my arms. I nodded, acknowledging their traditional Japanese design. The place seems clean, but I could still smell the fishiness lingering in the air. Other than the fish, I could smell the salty soy sauce, freshly cut cucumbers, finely cut ginger, and sake. I remembered that my dad liked to drink sake in his free time, but he wasn't that careless, I giggled. But suddenly I heard the boy cluttering through the kitchen to find something. If I remember correctly, this sushi shop is located in the middle of a shopping district, and I would guess that this store is quite popular towards humans.

_Hmm… Note to self: Place to go for a ninja party, some sushi place._ I let my head bob as I thought what would be good for a party. But the little boy came back with two clean, white towels and a small bowl of water, and noticed me daydreaming. He made a wide grin, "Do you like it here? My dad owns this place. Lots of people come all the time! And he has become popular for making the greatest sushi around!" And I blinked into reality and stared at the boy, who placed the items in front of me and nodded.

"Oh! I forgot to ask. I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi! What's your name?" He stood to the right of me holding his towel, looking at me cheerfully. "And I am…" I stopped to pick up my towel and dripped the edge of it in water and brushed my face. _This is going to hurt me, and I know it… _"Tsubaki, Kanoko." I managed out to say with a flat expression. Yamamoto quickly beamed up, "You mean Tsukimori, Kanoko? The top idol that everyone talks about in school, with many admirers? And is now… Gone?" And once he finished his sentence he started to look down. **Stab!** His words punctured though my heart leaving more pain for me, joy, and he looked around thinking he heard something… And I accidently pressed to hard in my cheek with the towel. And winced in pain because of the cut. "Um… no, it is _Tsubaki_, and if I were _Tsukimori_, I would not be here, right now." I looked down onto my towel, not noticing there were stains of blood and mud. My heart dropped when he reminded me of my sister. _Oh how I missed her and my family so…_ I held the wet towel close to my heart with sorrow.

"Are you also a Tsukimori fan? I have never seen you around school though. How old are you?" He looked curiously with his beady eyes, done cleaning his face. I blinked. _I never met a curious human before… And it doesn't seem like he will tell anyone about me_, I guessed. _Well, whatever. _"Well, I don't actually go to school, but I was home schooled all my life. Tsukimori was the inspiration in my life. And I am eight years old." I didn't lie about a single word in what I just said. I thought how amazing my sister was, how she cared, and what she has done, for me. I folded and set my wet towel onto my lap. He nodded understandingly, until I said my age, he turned shocked. "Hey! I'm eight also!" _And I wished that you were a kid…_ Though he did look a bit younger than an eight-year-old kid. My mouth quirked, on the inside, but I kept my calm mask on.

And after being surrounded by the smell of sushi. My stomach growled. Whoops, I forgot to eat again today. It reminded me of the few days after the massacre, I did not eat for about one and a half weeks, because I was to depressed to know what necessities I needed. I sighed and placed my hand on my stomach with a sly smile. Yamamoto noticed, and just kept smiling_. Does he ever get tired of smiling all too often? I don't understand this human (or thing)._ "Hey, I can ask my dad to make you some sushi! He is just taking a nap right now. I bet he won't mind making some for us." He said joyfully. I was confused. _Why would a human do this for a person he barely knew and met? Is this how humans really are?_ "Why would you do this for me?" I asked with a jumbled face. "Why? Because isn't it normal for people to help each other out? And aren't we already friends?" Yamomoto looked baffled at my question, and looked at me like please-tell-me-you-help-people-out-before. _It must have been the first time he heard that question… Wait, then, what is considered normal for humans?_ "Well, it's just that no one has ever helped me before…" I looked down at my hands basically murmuring the last word, and bit my lip. Recalling that _no one_ has ever helped me out. And to make my first friend after what happened? This is surprising new to me. "Hmm, that's interesting… Then I will be the first to help you!" He scrunched his face as he thought, and quickly changed his expression, and went onto his merry way to get his father.

Then I was left alone in the sushi shop again. I blinked in wonder, lost in thought, and soon smirked. _This is a very interesting human…_ I placed my chin onto the palm of my left hand and crossed my legs… I stared expectantly at the kitchen doorway, open to what will happen next.

* * *

><p>Months flew by. The summary of it, I will try to be brief.<p>

I learned about Yamamoto and his... crackish personality. He was friendly to everyone around him, and has a girl fan club. Apparently he does not realize it but in the background (what do ninjas do? We hide in the shadows where humans don't know that they are being watched) I watched as the girls would squeal in delight and swoon over his practices. I was a bit confused in why girls do such a thing and shrugged, I guess that's what all human girls do. I never understood such a feeling.

I would visit the sushi shop, sometimes in an illusion whenever I feel like it. I always changed my appearance: from jet black haired, tall high schooler, to a punk girl with short blonde hair with red highlights, and even (when I am amused) a caramel haired American who doesn't know much Japanese (since I need to learn English since I was interested in Americans and their culture). I would usually order something new each time I visit, and also would leave a generous tip for Yamamoto's father. But whenever I came without my illusions and as an eight-year-old, a curious child that turns out to be Yamamoto's friend, his dad greets me kindly.

And whenever Yamomoto was walking home from after school baseball practice (and I _coincidentally_ see him pass by), I would test his human skills of reaction, since humans are very interesting... So I would hide behind some tree or bush, form a tightly packed snowball (with the help of my illusion, so it looks like a baseball), and quickly chuck it at him. Every time I did so, to my satisfaction, he did have fast reflexes, almost enough to make me call him a ninja, but quite not there yet. He caught it in a blink of an eye with his right hand. I observed. _He always caught things with his right, but what is with his left? _I asked curiously inside. _Or he can't use it. He prioritizes his right too often. _I suspected his flaw. "Hehe... Oh? You actually caught it?" I grinned evilly murmuring soft enough so he couldn't hear. "Oh? Were you playing baseball?" Yamamoto curiously asked blinking. "Nope," I replied and continue on, "Just playing in general." I formed another tightly packed baseball and tossed it to myself. "Unless you want some help with your reflexes to make it just a tad bit better..." I purred and kept tossing the baseball as if it were yarn. For us ninjas, reflexes are huge on us, either you react fast, or your dead. He would give a slight chuckle and accept the offer, "Haha, sure, a game? Why not?"

And so I would learn about his abilities: fast runner, quick reflexes, serious only to baseball, and other things a Yamamoto does. I guess I learned more of the human culture and such. I have been uplifted from the hole of depression I had dug myself into after my family passed away. I hope that they have gone to a better place, watching down on me, and maybe even proud of me.

There, brief summary done. Now time skip to February.

* * *

><p>I stared at me phone screen that kept blinking, February 13 and under, 5:48 PM. I am wearing a fuzzy, coral coat with light blue jeans and black sneakers (and on top of that, Kanoko's frilly hat, that I would always put an illusion so it would look different towards people). My feet dangled next to the same waterfall, where I met my first friend, as I looked up to the clear blue skies. It was a crisp, cool morning that the birds greeted other animals with its gleeful chirping. The trees around me recovered its emerald, lush leaves, and as a breeze swept by, the plants seem to be waving. <em>I just finished practicing my illusions and ice making, so right now, I am taking a small break.<em> My head bobbed as I put my phone onto my lips and thought, _what should I do for Valentines Day? Oh… Well, already taken care of…_ I grinned and shoved my phone back into my jean pocket. And remembered…

It was only yesterday that I made the sweet treats to eat. And making chocolates wasn't that hard (as I observed Kanoko making them for her co-workers a _long time ago_, she told me some helpful tips on how to make them, and now it seems like a dream to me…) as I pulled out the ingredients out of my pantry, which was next to the kitchen sink. I slipped a clean, orange apron onto myself and was pumped to make chocolate. I didn't notice that my hands were at work making chocolates after I thought about my friend, Yamamoto, Takeshi. Hey, I do not like him… Did you even read the rules? If I were to, I must cut off all connections and give up my ice making and illusions…

I learned (not from my resources, but all straight from him) that he went to Namimori Elementary, is trying out for the baseball team (and the team thinks he is too young for it, but he joined anyway), takes everything as a joke, and his attitude everyday does _not_ mean that he was on crack or something else (_thank goodness!_) _Oh…_ I looked down onto past my dirtied hands at the perfect, marble milk-white chocolate shells with crispy biscuits under them, all aligned in straight diagonals. _Hmm…_ My mouth craved for sweets. _Well, I should try to see if they are good to eat._ I carefully picked up one marble shell, hopefully solidified, and nibbled the top half and gasped. _I never knew I put caramel in it! _I helplessly left my mouth agape. The sweet chocolate melted and the soft caramel oozed, and all under it, the flaky biscuit. _Oh how I want to eat more!_ I held back my temptations as I drooled just by looking at them as I stood behind the wall against my kitchen. I could smell the sweet milk chocolate lingering around my house, tempting me to eat more. _Wah!~ Chocolate is my weakness!_ I ran away from the delicious sweets that are now just sitting on my kitchen table. I covered my embarrassment with my arm and ran into my room to stay away from its goodness… I quit the embarrassment act and rummaged through my drawers looking for a nice looking package to put the chocolates in_. Hmm… this might work. And I never knew I had this._ I twisted my face as I pulled out a pale sapphire packadge and navy blue ribbon after a few seconds of rummaging. _Oh well!_ I perked and jumped out of my room, and skipped downstairs to the kitchen to wrap my little, special gift…

And going to the present (as in now, not the gift)… I had already placed my gift under one of the bushes near the clearing. I giggled and faced the upper left corner of the clearing, where I put my little gift. Then I heard rustle movements near the bushes towards the human world, which was to my right. I quickly placed my hand to hide my smirk.

"Haha! So you were here." Yamamoto appeared out from the lush bushes wearing his baseball uniform, holding his bat with a glove in his right, and a few baseballs with his left, and also carried a few loose leaves tangled in his black hair. "And you came right after baseball practice, huh?" I replied with a smile. "Oh? How did you know? Haha!" He brushed off most of the leaves in his hair as he approached me. All I could see was his wide grin all over his face… _Well… I kinda got used to it. But not the punching part, I still wanna punch him, maybe less than last time._ I sighed on the inside and shrugged.

Though I have been to some of his practices (of course using my illusions). He was pretty good, I will admit, than the other people in the baseball team. And noticed how many _fans_ he has. I brushed off the pebbles that blew onto my feet as I slowly got to my feet. "Oh, I don't know… By the way you are dressing right now?" I gestured towards him with a wry smile. "Haha! I see." He said when he finished picking off the last leaf. "So, how was baseball practice?" I asked with my questioned mask and observed how he was now. I shifted my weight and folded my arms across my chest. "Oh, baseball practice was fine. Though personally, I think it is easy. You should come and watch sometime!" His face scrunched up and scratched his cheek, trying to remember, and then smiled. _Ok, nothing new, I am guessing. _And he continued on, breaking my train of thought. "Though, I just came over to practice my batting and pitching!" He brought out the equipment and plopped them down onto the space in front of me, looked up at me and smiled. I cocked my head to one side and lowered to observe the items, he crouched down also to pick up one of the two dark, wooden bats. He took a few steps back, curious and shook his bat, then pointed at me with an amused expression, "And you are going to help me!" _Eh?_ _Like heck do I know anything about baseball_! My brain screamed and panicked. I truly don't know anything about baseball other than: you run, and hit a baseball with a metal stick. The metal stick was the only thing that I was interested about. AndI didn't notice that I left my mouth agape and my eyes wide. Yamamoto was pretending to take a few swings and noticed my deer-in-the-headlight expression and chuckled. "Why make such a face! You will just throw me the baseball. Don't worry! Haha!" I quickly changed my expression and sighed in relief. "Ah, I guess that is fine…" I picked up a few baseballs and followed him towards the edge of the clearing and the human world. He stood about eight yards away from me and practiced a few more swings, as I observed the baseballs. _Huh, they are light, rough, and smells… Like sweat! Ew!_ I narrowed my eyes and held the baseballs further away from me, so that the breeze won't carry the smell towards me. "Haha! You ready?" I heard him call across from me and ignored the smell, for now, quickly got into position as how I saw in his practices. I blinked, also seeing him get serious and ready to swing his bat. _Ok…_ I breathed in and out slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut, because the golden sun was glaring in my eyes (you know how it is when you stare at the sun too long). Then a passing cloud blocked the bright rays, only for a few seconds, and I squinted to see his silhouette. _And he seemed to glow with the sun right behind him_, I thought, distracted, and then saw him staring at me ready to hit. **Ba-dump! **_Ah…_ I averted my gaze away from his and hesitated. _What is this feeling? I want to clutch my heart…_ I shook my head trying to get away from this nonsense._ I hope I do not suck at this. One… Two… And!_

**Wham! **_Hmm? I didn't throw the ball yet. _I looked back saw Yamamoto blink in shock and slump onto the mossy rocks, losing consciousness. And behind him revealed a mean-looking teenager wearing baggy, black sweats, smudged with food T-shirt, an oversized purple jacket, and on top of that, he slung a rusty, 3-foot pipe over his shoulder and evilly chuckled. "Hey, boss, I found some kids over here. Just two of 'em. Well, I already took one of 'em down anyway. Not much harm here." He gestured towards the forest and more of "him" came out. In total, there were five of them, including the "boss". _And they look like delinquents…_ They were all wearing baggy clothing and some were smoking. I narrowed my eyes in disgust. _They friggin knocked out my only friend!_ My eyes twitched and inside me, boiling with anger.

"Great job, Jr." said the fat, short man wearing a thick, grey, leather jacket and a black beanie trudged to get to his side, "and I will award you later for this… And what do we have here?" His cigarette bobbed in his mouth, and his black sunglasses showed my reflection, I saw my mask filled with surprise and shock. _Hah, good, that's how I want it to be._ I smirked on the inside. When the "boss" finished talking he pulled out his cigar and puffed out a lungful of smoke onto my face. Which I shut my eyes. _Gosh! Does this person brush his teeth or what?_ I gagged helplessly. "Hah! Just a little kid, aren't you!" The boss showed his crooked, yellow teeth and slipped off his dark sunglasses, revealing his squinty brown eyes. I twitched when he said I was a "kid". If I were a human, I would be freaking out and hyperventilate. But, haha, no… I am a ninja. So I could probably kick their sorry, fat butts out of here… I calculated my options. But only one kept sticking out: to kick their butts' outta here!

"Aww… Aren't you scared of death? Cause you are pretty darn close if you don't get yer ass outta here!" Jr. laughed manically and nudged his shoulder, signaling they all come and show their weapons. Jr ha the rusty pipe, the boss had a pistol, and the three other delinquents pulled out their wooden clubs. _Hmm… Nothing that would be lethal, but it is the pistol you have to be careful about._ I stared in amazement with my mask. _That's it… I am done with this act. _I pulled off my mask that concealed my annoyed, angry expression that itched to be shown to the world. _Well, at least Yamamoto will never see this side of me…_

"Oh? I am going to die? You do not know anything about death or even the meaning of the word 'die', do you?" My boring expression, with a monotone voice shocked them all. "And do you expect this from an eight year old. Hmm, do you?" I folded my arms across my chest and shifted my weight.

The boss seemed to be amused and burst out laughing, his whole body of fat jiggled, "Fwahaha! Yer one interesting child! But not interesting to save yer life little one." He held up his pistol and aimed it towards me. I just stared at the pistol and grinned, "Oh? And we will see about that…"

Without a signal, I disappeared into the mist, and my voice trailed away in the wind. The gang was baffled and the boss, keeping his cool, shot in random directions, hoping to hit me. "Haha, and you seem interesting also. So can't you just keep your cool and play with me?" My voice traveled and bounced around their heads as if they were in a maze. The surroundings dissolved into rainbow ooze. They all started to shudder. "What the hell is this? Boss, help us out!" All of them cried but I cut them off, so I can play with their individual minds.

First I should take out the boss. I went into his chamber, of course I was concealed by my illusion. And I saw him freaking out. He was running in place with his sweat covering his plumb body and cigar clenched in between his teeth. "Kukuku… Isn't this an interesting place isn't it?" My voice echoed. My madness and anger took over my body. I silently pulled out my favorite weapon, my 5-foot long stick, from my boot. He shivered because the temperature dropped to subzero (that is how I feel everyday). Dumbfounded he couldn't say a word. "Huhuhu, that makes it more easily for me," I retracted my mini-spyglass into a full-length metal stick. I whacked him hard enough to knock him out, not to kill him. _One down, four to go._

Now to the next one, the one who whacked my only friend. "So, how are you enjoying your stay here?" I asked in an innocent voice, making the scenery extra whimsical, enough to make someone throw up. He collapsed onto his feet, but staggered to keep up. "So I don't understand _anything_ about death, huh? You've got some nerve kid… Then you don't know what I have been though!" He kept staggering around aimlessly, holding onto himself because he was about to barf soon if he does not find the exit. "Hah! I am fine with that, because I can do whatever I want and maybe even kill you. Why? Because I already saw my family murdered in front of me without a great explanation!" I twitched and made an illusionary "shadow". Of course everyone would be freaked by it because it was fear itself. He yelped in fear and swung his metal pipe around, hoping that it would disappear. "Haha! Not good enough, bud…" I said as the illusions made random scrams of pain and had a mini clip of my past for my only audience to enjoy. He groaned because of the realistic smell, feel, sound, and graphics. I whacked him on the back of his neck, also knocking him out. "Oh, wait! You have to pay for your movie! Or I will have to kick you out…" I said, mimicking those people at the booths at the movie theater, and changed my expression to a grimace of anger. _And now, only three left._ I faced towards the only chamber left hearing the helpless screams of the boss's underlings.

"Well, I can certainly tell that you are enjoying your stay. But, oh, please do stay for dinner and dessert!" I came in with my illusionary clothing from those people in hotel rooms and suddenly changed the clean kimono into blood stained, goriness everywhere. They all jumped onto each other in fear and horror, while frantically shuddering. "Oh! Mah! Goodness! Get me outta here from this freak show!" they all yelled in sync. My face twitched. "You call this a _freak show_? And look at yourself and who you are with, _freaks!_" My anger burst and made an illusionary volcano in the middle of he chamber. It burst out boiling lava, which seemed to burn their skin (not in reality, they are just experiencing the pain). And I whacked them all, a bit more hard than the other I had. _Well, that makes all five of them!_ I grinned. _And at least it relieved my anger!~_

I smiled and collected the unconscious delinquents and I erased their memories of what happened today. I am not telling you how I did! And after erasing the memories, I threw them into random places, as in restaurants, hotels, shopping centers, and anyplace far from here! **Phew!** _That took a lot of energy! At least I got more practice!_ I smiled and returned to Yamamoto's unconscious body and kneeled down.

I gasped to find his wound from the back of his neck already dried with blood. _Oh no!_ My mind raced and figured out. I had a secret ninja ointment inside Kanoko's frilly hat and pulled it out. The ointment is only known to water/ice ninjas only, so it would seem like we are able to heal people! I lightly dabbed the ointment onto his neck, seeing his calm face, as he was unconscious. I felt bad that I couldn't help to prevent the cause, I thought as I finished drenching his neck with the strong smelling, herbal ointment. I sat patiently next to his side. _Don't worry_, I looked down onto his calm face and smiled, _this ninja will never leave a friend alone._

It was only a few minutes wait until I heard him wince in pain. I was about to fall asleep because of the calming splash of the waterfall in the distance. "Oh, don't get up yet! You are still hurt, Yamomoto-san!" (Ah… keeping ninja respect…) I looked down worriedly down at him as he felt his neck with a scrunched up face. Once he heard me say his name, he got confused. "Huh? I got hurt? I don't remember… And how do you know my name?" **Stab! **My expression dropped into nothing but confusion. _That jerk must have hit him so hard that Yamomoto doesn't remember!_ I turned away from him to silently say and clenched my fists and teeth. I turned back to see his curious stare and him still lying on the ground. My heart dropped when I heard that he doesn't remember…

I pursed my lips and sadly managed to say with a shaky voice, "So you do not know who I am and why you are here?" I gazed down at him as he slightly shook his head and winced in pain, my expression full of sorrow and loss (seeming to be all so familiar). "Nope! And that is the funny thing! Haha!" he grinned up at me. My heart felt more stabs. "Well at least your personality didn't change…" I murmured under my breath feeling depressed already. He just stared curiously up at me with his beaming brown eyes. I looked up to the horizon, the golden sun slowly setting as the end of the day drew near. **Sigh…** _Whatever. It was the least I could do._ I looked back at Yamamoto's grin and bit the inside of my mouth and tasted the blood already. "We should get back now before it gets dark. And I will help you to your house…" My voice slowly turned into a whisper as I looked down, my dark, brown hair covering my sight. I let it cover my eyes as I helped Yamamoto up to his feet. He staggered a bit, but regained his balance in a few seconds. "Haha! Ok then!" He beamed at me, which hurt my heart. _Why would you be like this towards anyone? _My thoughts infested my brain making my mind foggy. I just nodded and silently helped him walk back to his house. I faced away from the lazy, golden sun and left my gift behind.

* * *

><p>When we got back to Yamamoto's house, the shop was already closed. He knocked onto the door while I was standing behind him. I already observed that he wasn't in too much pain to walk. But it was the head movements, I calculated once more. Then the wooden door to the shop burst open to reveal his father. Still in an apron and carrying a knife with his left hand. His dad barked, "I told you already! I am not giving away free food to you kids!" He had a frustrated expression and suddenly changed when he saw Yamamoto curiously stand in front of him holding his neck and I standing behind. "Oh, it's you, Takeshi and Kanoko…" He sighed in relief and escorted us indoors. Why does his dad know my name? Because I have visited often between the break of December and February! Isn't that what friends do?<p>

"Hmm? So you are Kanoko? Hah! I didn't know!" Yamomoto chuckled and looked at me. More stabs… I gazed down and fidgeted with my hands when I heard him say that. And his dad heard and got confused, "What? How did you forget that Kanoko was your friend? I mean she did visit us often!" He jerked around to glare at Yamamoto but met his blank eyes. Once his dad studied his curious stare, he then glanced at me and expected a better answer for him to understand. "So… What happened?" He bitterly asked. I bit my lip and scrunched up my face. _I shouldn't tell him that a delinquent whacked him… Or can I?_ "Well… What happened was I went to his practice after it ended to see how he was doing. But he was just experimenting with his hits, as I saw. But there were some bullies roaming around the baseball area and when he didn't notice the bully behind him and aimed for his head and smacked him unconscious." I gestured at his neck his dad wide eyed, and continued, "But I called some of the teachers to come and help and so the bullies were taken out." I finished. _It seems reliable and kinda true, but… _I sighed on the inside, hiding my tiredness.

I finished with a wry smile and a saddened expression. "And the result was memory loss…" my mouth quirked. I observed the dad's reaction, he seemed to be a bit surprised. _I would guess… What a lame excuse I made up…_ I sighed, the depression building up. But I saw him nod with understanding with his hand covering his mouth. "Hmm… I understand, Kanoko. At least he is still here now…" He came over to rustle Yamamoto's hair and looked at me, "And also at least you told me what happened…" Now my heart was covered in stabs. It ached and I wanted to curl up into a ball and clutch my heart in solitude. "Excuse me, but I have to go…" I turned to run out of the sushi shop. The last thing I saw was Yamamoto's always-curious stare watching me go…

* * *

><p>It was only one day after he lost his memories that I, sure enough, returned to the sushi shop. But this time with my little present that I left protected in the forest. I knocked onto the sushi shop door (because outside it says "Sorry! Busy!") And met Yamamoto's dad in the door, his head poked out, "Hmm? What brings you here, Kanoko?" He curiously blinked at me. <em>Ah… I see where he got his curious expressions from…<em> I thought, observing. "I came over to visit and see how Yamomoto is feeling…" I shifted my weight onto my other foot and my mouth quirked when I finished talking. His dad just looked around, then ushered me inside towards his room. I would guess that Yamamoto was supposed to be lying on is bed, resting. As we walked nearer and nearer down the wooden hallway to Yamamoto's room, I tugged onto his fathers apron, "Wait… I don't want to go into his room. But can you hive him this?" I took out my pale blue package from my coat onto his hand. And stepped back and looked down after I finished talking. I saw him nod and walk in.

I leaned against the wall just outside of Yamomoto's room so that I could hear them talking, staring up onto the dark, wooden ceiling. "A friend came over to give you this and wish that you can get better soon…" I heard the dad say and the packet rustled in Yamamoto's hand. I could picture his face as he received his gift, curious and optimistic. I clutched my fist. _And I can't give him the present myself…_ I looked down onto my fuzzy brown boots as I felt my heart drop. "Oh, for me? Then can you tell them, 'thanks for the gift and I feel better already!' Haha!" I heard him say and I bit my lip, brining my knees closer to my chest. I wish he could remember. But that is beyond what any ninja could do, I doubt. I sighed on the inside and closed my eyes. "Hmm… I feel like this important to me. I wonder why? Have I seen this before?" I pictured him observing the perfectly wrapped box and stop to look at a script "K" I wrote on the bottom right corner of the silk package. I saw a shadow creep out of the room and I stood up quickly, then seeing his dad with a saddened expression. He mouthed the words "This is all I can do… I'm sorry…" He came over to pat my head having sympathy for me.

I started tearing up. _Oh how I always wanted someone to pat my head gently and tell me everything was all right, and that I will always have someone to be with…_ I let a tear fall off of my cold cheek and sniffled a bit. I quickly wiped off my warm tears with my long, lavender coat sleeve. I took one deep breath, "I guess… There can be nothing to help it…" I whispered to his father, and saw him nod. I turned away after I waved to him goodbye, and walked out of the sushi shop onto a crowded road. Voices shouted and people pushed, a bustling city I observed, but in my ears, everything was silent with the ringing. I looked up into the cloudy skies. I remembered on the news that it was going to rain today… I slowly trudged home, taking my time. I mean… There was no reason to rush. I sighed once again, then, it started to sprinkle.

* * *

><p>In my pajamas, wearing a red T-shirt with a mini dino saying "Rawr! I Bite!" with soft, lavender pants, I sat onto the corner of my bed. I clutched a linen pillow, and was surrounded by an endless sea of plump, white pillows. <em>It is cold…<em> I thought, then shuddered and sniffled. _Oh, wait. It is always cold… In my life._ I sighed and looked at my phone blinking February 14, below, 7:48 PM. I stared at the numbers with blank eyes. The dates seem to swim in my brain, making my mind lethargic and bored.

Then, an idea popped up into my brain. _That's it!_ My mind exclaimed when I burst out of my barricade of pillows and watching them spill in all directions. I clenched my fists and my eyes gleamed with admiration. I snatched up my phone and called Shiori on speed dial.

I waited about two set of ringing until she picked up, "Hello, Miki-chan! What makes you call at this time?" Shiori asked questionably, as I heard her cooking her dinner bubble and simmer. I grinned as I held my phone close to my ear and sat onto my chair next to my long, wooden desk filled with tax papers (hey, someone has to pay the taxes in this house!). "Oh, something that you will like…" I kept smiling and pulled out my laptop (I have two laptops if your wondering, one for ninja work, the other for anything else I wanna do) to search up Kanoko's fan site that Shiori set up. I continued after I saw the lists of concerts and the reviews that only ninjas could see, "Come here to my house tomorrow at 7 AM. This is going to be an interesting start for Hana Aoi." I said with a slight evil laugh to end the conversation. I placed my phone onto my lip and carefully closed my laptop on the reviews page and then plopped onto my bed.

Hah… I stared up onto my blank, cream-colored ceiling, as it turned dark when the sun left this side of the Earth. My excitement disappeared as fast as it appeared. I rolled onto my stomach and looked onto my pale pink wall. I heard the rain pound onto the roof of my house and looked out from my shudders_. Oh… The rain is so gloomy, yet so calming._ I sighed and thought… _I hope this might get my mind off of…_ My mouth twitched, the darkness seemed to promote the depression, as my heart dropped. _This feeling… Is all too familiar. And I do not like it._ My mind drifted off into a sea of mixed feelings. _I don't understand… My only friend..._ The thought echoed and scarred my brain.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm?<em>I sat up slowly scratching my tangled hair. Dazed I got out of bed and opened my window. I could slightly see the few lazy clouds floating, and a few birds flying across the blue sky that contained the golden rays of morning. Sure enough a cool breeze woke me up, Shiori was already inside when I noticed and closed the window for me. She was always in business attire because she wanted to be presentable towards humans. I turned around to see her curious gaze, "What did you need to talk about Hana Aoi?" She happily beamed. She got exited because I actually wanted to be an idol, and yes, Hana Aoi is now my stage name. I could see my room glow and sparkle with excitement. I brushed passed her to stand in the middle of my room and turned to face her. I folded my arms and evilly grinned. Just a few simple words out of my mouth shocked Shiori. But also, changed my path of life. "I want to go to America!"

But who knows how much more I can take on my already broken heart. Having lost an irreplaceable family, my only good friend that I made in hope that it would help me recover my lost hope to live, and now left with nothing in return. The only I can do now is to hide the fact that I have been broken too many times and to shed anymore tears.


End file.
